Super Mario 64
Super Mario 64 (スーパーマリオ64, Sūpā Mario Rokujūyon) is arguably one of the most influential titles from the fifth generation of video games. It was released in 1996 as a launch game for the Nintendo 64 (along with other fellow Nintendo game Pilotwings 64), and while certainly not the first 3-D video game ever constructed, it was also the most popular and revolutionary of its time. It's noted not only as the first 3-D Mario game, but also as one of the very best examples of the still popular 3D platforming genre. The game took advantage of the Nintendo 64's analog control and ability to make use of 3-D environments. Because it takes place in a 3-D world the game is naturally less linear, allowing the player greater freedom to explore each environment while still providing a clear goal. The game was reworked for the Nintendo DS as Super Mario 64 DS, and later re-released in its original form for the Virtual Console. Super Mario Sunshine and Super Mario Galaxy, on the GameCube and Wii respectively, may be considered direct sequels, maintaining a number of stylistic and gameplay elements from Super Mario 64 while introducing fresh innovations and twists. Over half of the 11 million units sold have been sold in the United States. Plot At the beginning of the game, Princess Peach invites Mario to her castle, having baked him a suitably enormous and delicious cake. Mario dutifully goes through the castle doors, only to find that Bowser has trapped all of the citizens in the castle, including Peach, and stolen the primary power source - Stars. It's now Mario's obligation to go through the many worlds here and find all of the stars so that he'll be able to save all of the Toads and foremost - the Princess. He eventually does so, and at the end of the game Mario and Peach eat the cake that she promised. Characters Playable *Mario - Mario has many new moves in this new game. Since this is his first ever 3-D platformer, he will be able to wall-jump, Triple jump, and do a whole lot of other things that we now use in current games. Non-playable allies *Princess Peach - Peach has gotten trapped inside the castle walls, now Mario will have to save her. *Toad - Toads will give Mario a handful of hints along the way and will also give him a Power Star. *Dorrie - This dolphin helps you out in getting across the water. *Yoshi - After you collect 120 Power Stars, Yoshi will give you 100 1-Up Mushrooms atop the Castle. *MIPS - Appears when you get 15 stars and give you an extra star if you catch him. He also appears and does the same thing when you have 50 stars Bosses *Bowser - Bowser has trapped Princess Peach inside the walls and hs spread the Power Stars throughout many of Mushroom World's lands. Now Mario will have to stop Bowser and save Princess Peach, along with the power stars. Mario will fight Bowser 3 times, once in "Bowser in the Dark World", again in "Bowser in the Fire Sea", and one more time in "Bowser in the Sky". *Big Bob-omb - Also known as King Bob-omb, this huge Bob-omb is at the top of the mountain in Bob-omb Battlefield. You'll have to get behind him, pick him up, and slam him into the ground three times before he gives his Power Star up. *Whomp King - This big Whomp is the king of all Whomps, as well as by far the largest. He waits at the top of the building in Whomp's Fortress. The way to defeat him is to wait until he slams down, then you ground pound him on the back. *Big Boo - A gigantic boo in Big Boo's Haunt that has to be hit 3 times before he'll give you the Power Star. *Big Bully - Big Bully appears in Lethal Lava Land as a Boss that you have to knock over the edge, and into the lava, a certain amount of times. *Eyerok - A pair of giant stone hands with an eye in each of its palms. *Wiggler - A giant caterpillar that appears in Tiny-Huge Island. Gameplay Super Mario 64 is the first three dimensional Mario game ever created. In it, Mario will traverse across multiple different terrains or levels that are all accessed through Princess Peach's castle, the main hub. Running and jumping is, as always, an essential element of the Mario series, and the amount of abilities that he's capable of performing surpasses that of every Mario game preceding it. Also for the first time in a Mario platformer (excluding Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, which is usually considered more of a Yoshi platformer) there is absolutely no time limit at all. With the exception of a few minor challenges you're able to take your time on the stages, which are essentially non-linear compared to previous titles which always have a set course. The main goal in the entire game is to collect as many stars as you can, with the maximum being 120. However, you're able to beat the game with only 60 as you are in every Mario 3D platformer following it. Each stage features seven stars each, though often you'll find secret stages which only feature one each. Fighting bosses are once again included, with Bowser being the primary antagonist, appearing three times with each fight similar to the previous one, though slightly more challenging. There are many other bosses as well, with some being more notable than others. Major ones that are to this day well known include (but may not be limited to) Big Bob-omb, Eyerok and Whomp King among others. Obstacles that occur throughout most of the stages include enemies and environmental hurdles that'll attempt to halt your progress. For example, the fire based levels will obviously feature fire based obstacles including flaming projectiles and molten lava that'll dramatically and quickly reduce your health. Levels *Princess Peach's Castle Courtyard - A small, grassy area behind the castle. *Bob-omb Battlefield - A big battlefield with the only Chain-Chomp, King Bob-omb, a big mountain, and more. *Whomp's Fortress - A huge tower with King Whomp at the top. Once he's defeated, a tower will replace him. *Jolly Roger Bay - A bay with a sunken pirate ship at the bottom. Unagi the Eel also lives here. *Cool, Cool Mountain - A big, snowy mountain where the Penguin lives. *Big Boo's Haunt - A haunted house where Big Boo and regular Boos live. *Hazy Maze Cave - A cave with a toxic cloud floating in its maze. *Lethal Lava Land - A lava-covered world with a volcano in the middle, infested with Bullies and two Big Bullies. *Shifting Sand Land - A desert with 4 pillars surrounding a pyramid. Eyerok is found in the pyramid. *Dire, Dire Docks - Docks where you find Bowser's Sub. The area is also full of marine life, and a whirlpool. *Snowman's Land - A snowy land full of snowmen. It also has a giant snowman in the center. *Wet-Dry World - A world with varying levels of water. *Tall, Tall Mountain - A very tall mountain with a long winding path to the top. *Tiny-Huge Island - An island that can be tiny or huge, which can be changed by entering a warp pipe. It is also Koopa the Quick's home. *Tick Tock Clock - A level that's full of shifting gears, rotating cubes, and turning platforms. *Rainbow Ride - A level in the sky, with flying carpets leading from one platform to another. *Bowser in the Dark World - A dark world where Bowser is first fought. *Bowser in the Fire Sea - A fiery sea of lava where you fight Bowser for a second time. *Bowser in the Sky - A large series of platforms in the sky where you fight Bowser for the last time. *Tower of the Wing Cap - A tower where you find the switch that activates the red boxes *Cavern of Metal Mario - A cavern where you find the switch that activates the green boxes. *Vanish Cap Under the Moat - An area under the moat where you find the switch that activates the blue boxes. *The Princess's Secret Slide - A secret slide hidden in Peach's Castle. *The Secret Aquarium - A secret aquarium full of fish where you must collect 8 red coins. *Wing Mario over the Rainbow - A stage set in the sky, consisting of nothing but clouds. Missions Note: The castle's secret stars missions are not the official names. Legacy Super Mario 64 for the Nintendo 64 in 1996 not only maintained the Nintendo precedent of releasing a Mario Game at launch, but it also provided the system with one of the greatest games in video game history. It was Nintendo's first foray in 3-D and a game without precedent, and the successful translation of the quintessentially 2D Mario gameplay mechanics into a 3D world was considered a huge triumph. Remakes/Re-releases *''Super Mario 64 DS'' (Nintendo DS) *''Super Mario 64'' on Wii Virtual Console External links *Super Mario 64 at Nintendo.com *Super Mario 64 at Virtual Console Reviews Category: Mario games Category: Mario platform games Category: Nintendo 64 games Category: Major Nintendo games Category: Virtual Console games Category: 1996 video games Category: 1997 video games